Flesh and Blood
by monkeylove123
Summary: Lilly dies while bearing Mark's child, Larry completely blames Mark for the death of his daughter and refuses to acknowledge his grandchild. Now Mark must raise his child in a world full of Walkers, bandits and the most unforgivable people. Can the group keep it together as things change for the worst...and maybe for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holy shit, am I really writing this fic? I think I need to try my hand at something more challenging for me in the walking dead fanfiction and this idea has been stirring in my head for a long time. Please review, really it keeps me motivated to update the more reviews I get the better. **_

Pregnant

The dictionary states it meaning as "Expecting young" or "Carrying life within a body" as well as "The result of sex between a man and a woman."

But what does it truly mean to be pregnant?

The one thing a dictionary neglects to tell you about the word "pregnant" is how your filled with worries and fears as soon as you see the little red plus sign sitting in its humble window mocking you with the brightness of the crimson red and the way the lines cross forming a plus sign that makes your tiny already fast beating heart sink to the pit of your stomach where apparently life is growing inside.

Hair, nails, eyes, ears and everything in between that a human has is forming inside of you.

The way one eyes hurt from sobbing so hard as soon as it sinks in,

_You're pregnant. _

A dictionary doesn't tell you the true meaning of pregnant, it doesn't say shit about the tears you shred and the fears that fill your mind as you stare at the pregnancy test in your hands.

Something so tiny yet life changing that will forever change who you are.

These were usually the thoughts that pondered Lilly's Caul's mind whenever she was alone.

Like now, alone in her and her lover's dull motel room with wallpaper that looked like a rose parade puked up on it.

She breathed in the stiff air in the room; she really should open the window soon.

She then sighed exhaling the stiff air as she stared at the pink floral wallpaper. A color like that made her want to vomit the contends of her stomach, and that wasn't the morning sickness for once.

She sighed once again these past few months had been a journey of unknowing for her.

For starters her body changed greatly, she felt she was 12 years old again going through that awkward stage of puberty and getting the "Ever so wonderful" talk that she was blossoming into a young woman and this was "A golden moment in life".

Ah yes because painful cramps every month, period leaks though her new jeans , pimples and hair in awkward places is such a wonderful way to spend your teen years.

But this was different...

She wasn't a 12 year old girl worrying about such silly things anymore like how her hair looked for prom, or how long it would take to do her hair, she was a 29 year old woman with something actually worth worrying about...

She lightly pressed her stomach which had formed into a round bump over the past eight and a half months, against the wall and its pink floral wallpaper.

She pressed slightly harder almost expecting her stomach to just deflate like a beach ball if you unplugged the plug that kept the air in and her stomach would return to its former state of being flat and with a small amount of muscle tone to it.

But that was dumb.

Her stomach wasn't carrying air and she couldn't just deflate herself and have things "happily return to normal". Like that could ever happen even if she could do that...there lived in a world where nothing mattered but survival...where there's no such thing as a second chance.

Like before, she wasn't carrying air

She was carrying life...a child.

A small flutter in her stomach cause her to eyes to slowly fall to her round abdomen, she rested her hand on it as she felt another round of tiny movement, as if the child's way of trying to comfort her in her state of distress.

She rested her other hand on her stomach.

'_I'm sorry...' _

Was all she could think of...she never planned for this; she never planned for many things.

A zombie apocalypse, falling in love and parenthood...

All three things she never thought she would have to deal with when things were normal.

But all three of those things happen and here she was paying hers and hers child price. Both of them most likely to live a short and cruel life, a fail and fragile newborn and it's weaken from childbirth mother...and when it cried it would always be a risk of walkers.

How she longed for things to return back to normal, where if things were different she would be supplied with whatever baby supplies was needed, or going to much needed doctor appointments and have pictures of ultrasounds framed on the wall.

But things weren't like that, there was no "Babies R us" store where she could simply waltz in and she and her lover could debate on what pieces of furniture would match the color of paint for the nursery walls.

But of course reality can be a cruel thing...

She was stuck staring at the rose parade vomit wallpaper rather than newly painted blue or pink walls, there was no doctors, a drawer would have to serve as a crib and she and many other knew she was barely eating enough for one yet alone two.

Yes, reality can be a cruel thing...

The quiet turning sound of the brass door knob turning fallowed by the soft creak of the wooden door opening cause Lilly to turn her head and forced the smallest of smiles.

"I thought you were taking watch for the rest of the night?" she stated but regretted that being her first choices of words rather than something like _"I missed you."_ Or _"Hey honey." _

But as cruel as reality could be it had a few perks.

"Carley offered to cover for me tonight." Mark said as he removed his jacket tossing it aside then ran a hand through his black hair and smiled. "And I missed you." He added sweetly as Lilly rolled her brown eyes.

"You know eventually everyone's going to start saying no." She scoffed. When was the last time Mark had actually done a full night watch? Soon enough the group would start saying no to the "My girlfriend's pregnant" card and finally stop giving up a decent night's sleep just so he could snuggle with her girlfriend. 

Mark chuckled lightly and reached out, brushing a lock of Lilly's brown hair out of her face. "It's late." He stated as Lilly once again rolled her eyes but glanced at window, nothing but the ink black sky and a full moon. How late was it? Midnight? And didn't Carley take afternoon watch today as well? Chances are the reporter wouldn't be such a happy camper when morning rolled around.

"Okay fine, I was getting tried anyway." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders as Mark set his glasses aside on the night table and the two slipped beneath the stiff and rather itchy blankets the motel had to offer them.

Lilly felt Mark warm arm around her while the other rested a hand on her stomach as another flutter of tiny movement might had been the only thing keeping the two lovers awake.

The former military woman allowed herself to sink deeper into Mark's embrace. It was odd...no matter how much Mark showered or sweat he always seemed to carry the scent of cologne, mostly on his jacket...not that she minded in fact she adored it. She hasn't gotten around to asking him what he uses.

But then again that may sound weird...but if there are walkers everywhere something back when things were normal seemed like something from a cheap horror film what doesn't sound weird nowadays.

The pilot blue eyes gazed down at her and he ran a hand over Lilly's swollen stomach.

"You know..." he started as he eyes darted to the ceiling. _"We haven't talked about names."_

With this statement Lilly froze. The topic of names never once crossed her mind, once again the reminder she was carrying a kid that would be raised with a name and be cursed living in this hellhole.

"Right..." she muttered quietly avoiding Mark's gaze as he returned his eyes to Lilly.

'_Fuck is this really happening?'_

Although it may seem stupid but even with her once flat and tone stomach becoming ballooned out and a baby fidgeting around inside she still held onto a sense a denial.

"I like Mason for a boy." Mark suggested.

"Lawrence." Lilly boldly replied without giving it much though, now she really wished she paused for a second. Of course her Father, Larry, wasn't happy when he found out about Lilly and Mark's relationship and that cold stare she gotten after all the yelling and fights once her pregnancy was unfolded for all to see...the cold look in her father's eyes actually made her scared...she wouldn't say her father hated her but there was now there was always a look of disappointment and coldness in his eyes whenever they were close...but maybe it was just her or just hormones but maybe they was the smallest hints of worry in his eyes...like fear for his only living family member.

There was a long pause between the couple until Lilly shook her head. "Nothing mind, Mason is a good choice." She spoke finally breaking the pause but sounded almost monotone, dry and emotionless.

"A-are you sure I-"

"Mason's fine, I like Mason." She reassured him. "I really do."

'_I'm going to be a mother...'_

"I mean if you want to name him after you...never mind." The raven harried man started but was smart enough to end it, catching on to how depressing the topic was for her.

'_This is fucking real...'_

Mark coughed to clear out whatever was causing the silent paused between them. "Okay, Mason it is then."

'_I'm bringing a kid into this mess.'_

"And for a girl...I was thinking..." He started thinking deeply his hand now resting under his chin as he though.

'_I'm a mom...'_

The normally strong and brave woman couldn't take it anymore a single tear rolled down her cheek followed by another and another; once she started she couldn't be stopped as if her brown eyes were waterfalls.

"Lilly? What's wrong?!" her boyfriend asked quickly changing his attention to his sobbing lover.

"I-I'm fine." She lied barely able to choke it out wiping her eyes and painfully forced a smile on her face for his sake. "Just pregnancy hormones, you know...moody as shit." She cried forcing a fake dry chuckle.

Mark wrapped his arms around her holding Lilly tightly. "You sure? if you need to talk about anything." He offered as Lilly looked at him finally smiling for real.

"I know..." she whispered as they kissed then returned to trying to get some rest.

"Just try to get some rest...see you in the morning." He yawned then went to doze off.

'_See? Your be fine Lilly, you got Mark..everything will work out.'_

But of course if "work out" meant the form of a group of rowdy drunks, gunshots, a gush of water and a Swiss army knife...

Yes reality can be a cruel thing...

_**Ta-da chapter one is up! :D Hope you like, read, review and fave!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Behold chapter 2! Enjoy.**_

Never in Mark's life would he have though he would be in a situation like this in his life.

Walkers were one thing he (Or anyone else for that matter) would have to deal with, and it's always been his motto "Stick together to survive", something used in over than half of the zombie horror movies he watched.

Another gunshot was fired from outside in the crisp cold fall weather from outside.

He cringed hoping that was the sound of them winning...he couldn't tell what was going on outside. A second gunshot fired as well as a familiar scream of pain from outside the dull motel room he was in.

"Carley!" Mark whispered loudly to himself remembering that he was the one who had begged her to cover for him the night before.

'_Please let her be alright...' _he though shaking his head and shut his eyes tightly. The childish part of him wanted this be one of those nightmares he would always get as a child and once he open his eyes nightmare was all over and forgetting the following day.

But this wasn't a nightmare, this was reality...the motel was being attacked, and not by walkers but by the living, real people just like them trying to survive in this god awful world. But the thing that stumped the air force pilot was that they all wanted the same thing, to live through this world and thrive.

So why start killing each other?

His train of thought was broken from another shrill shriek of pain, this time too familiar for the former pilot. He quickly shifted his gaze feeling his already fast racing heartbeat started to beat fasting. It felt like his heart was going to burst inside his chest.

"M-Mark!" cried Lilly hunched over in pain clutching her swollen abdomen her face completely drained of color.

It seemed like- no it was mere hours ago the couple was asleep peacefully without a single care in the world then all it took was a group of rowdy, trigger happy drunks and their guns to start this whole mess. The single gunshot started a chain reaction; everyone went into panic mode, dozens of gun shots were being fired at alarming rates and screams of pain both familiar and unknown.

"Lilly!"

Mark quickly rushed to her side.

Of course the worst of it all was the stress had cause Lilly's water to break entering labor earlier then intended. And to make matters worse neither knew little to none about child birth they mostly relied on whatever information Katjaa had to offer them.

Lilly gripped harshly on Mark's hand as another contraction hit, she yet out another cry of pain sealing her tearful eyes shut.

Lilly Caul was normally brave, daring, and rarely showed fear or panicking in the face of danger and could always quickly think of a plan, those were some of the qualities that had cause him to fall for her, everything about her couldn't be helped but be admired.

But now, this wasn't her at all. Tears falling down from her brown eyes, her sweaty palms and her cries of pain and fear and the scared and fearful look on her face he never saw her like scream erupted from Lilly as she tighten her grip on Mark's hand, he cringed in pain but of course knew this was nothing compared to what she was going through right now.

Her breathing became very fast pace as if she was hyperventilating though each contraction.

"I-I need to push!" she choked out finally releasing her grip oh Mark's hand as clutched her stomach dropping to her knees and shrieked once again from the violent pain. She opens her brown eyes which had become rather red and puffy underneath from crying, and glanced at Mark with her eyes struck with fear and worry.

"O-okay!" he stuttered as another gunshot cause him to filch yet again. Why? Why did this have to happen now?

Lilly's long fingers trembled as she reached for the button of her pants but as another contraction hit she shrieked in pain and clutched her abdomen.

"I got you, just lie down." Mark offered as Lilly laid back, Mark's sweaty palms unbutton the silver button and slipped off her dusty faded brown pants off as well as the teal underwear she wore.

The raven haired man gulped back bitter vomit, he was a pilot not a doctor he knew little to none about child birth, in fact he gotten light headed in high school when they watched a video on it.

"J-just breath!" he weakly encouraged her, breathing was important right? Of course it is! Christ he was a dumbass sometimes.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" she snapped angrily as sweat dripped down from her forehead, another horrifying blood curdling scream erupted from her.

Sweat also dripped down from Mark's forehead as his hands trembled. This looked like something from a horror film, the ones where they spend the whole budget on those bloody and gory special effects that send shivers up your spine and you have to turn away for awhile, but now was no times to think about that.

"Push!" he shouted as Lilly dug her chipped and dirt filled finger nails into the beige carpet of the dull motel's room floor.

She screamed in pain once again, more tears falling down from her face as another gun shot was fired.

"Come on Lilly, Push!" He ordered as Lilly gasped for air, almost struggling trying to take a simple breath.

"I-I can't! Mark I fucking can't!" The dark brunette choked out.

"Yes you can Lilly!" He snapped taking time to quickly shift his gaze to her face, it felt like his heart hurt just at the very sight to see her in such pain,he wasn't used to seeing anyone let alone Lilly like this.

It was just another reminder of what happened at the Warner Robins air force base, he couldn't save anyone. All he could so was lock himself in a supply closet with food while he heard the cries of horror from his former co-workers and friends.

"Mark, I' telling you...I-I CAN'T!" Lilly cried digging her finger nails deeper into the carpet turning the tips of her fingers a shade of fleshy red.

"Lilly you can-"

He froze...

Both his hands were drenched in blood as well as a small pool forming onto the once dusty beige carpet. His ice blue eyes widen in fear.

'_So much blood...just like at the air force base...'_

He remained frozen, staring at his sweat and blood soaked hands as he slowly shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no...No...just...no" was all he was able to choked out in a weak whisper as his gaze when to Lilly, then his hands, then to Lilly again then his hands then repeat.

"Mark..."

"M-maybe we just need to wait longer!" he panicked feeling his breathing and heart speed up. "You might just not be fully dilated!" he cried.

"Mark, listen to me!" Lilly growled as she used whatever energy she had in her that wasn't going to be wasted screaming in pain to speak up.

"Lilly! I-I-"

"MARK!" Lilly shouted followed by another round of gun fire. "I-we- hand me the bag." she panted weakly as Mark obliged reaching for a faded brown bag which was resting on the ground. He grabbed a hold of it feeling the dirty cotton blend between his fingertips as he handed it off to Lilly.

Although her hands shook and were sweaty she managed to unbutton the golden button and open the bag, reaching in for its contends.

Mark's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widen in horror at the item in Lilly's sweaty palms.

"No..."

"What other c-choice do we have?!" Lilly screamed as another contraction passed.

In her pale hands was a Swiss army knife, none of the setting being open aside for what Mark believed to be the largest knife, it scared him seeing that silver course he was no child being lectured from his parents about how dangerous knifes can be, what scared him was what his girlfriend wished for him to do.

"No...I-I...I can't!" he cried shaking his head in disbelief as his eyes watered up.

"Mark, it's the only way!" She shouted at her lover.

"Lilly, I can't!" Mark argued. "We could wait until the other deal with those other guys! K-Katjaa could do something-"

"What can she do? **LISTERN** to Me, it's either this or we both die!" she spat as Mark cringed.

"I can't...I can't raise the baby on my own..." he choked out shutting his eyes tightly. "I don't want to lose you..."

"Mark..." Lilly whispered quietly. "I know this is hard, I don't want you to lose me...but if you don't do this you're going to lose both of us!" she tried to coax him into performing the task.

"I..." The raven haired man was unable to seek out the right words as he slowly reached for the Swiss army knife, feeling the cold black handle turn his hands ice cold. He opens his eyes, now blinking back tears as he tried to find the right words to speak.

The former air force woman reached out stroking her boyfriends' cheek. She smiled weakly as tears ran down her face onto the ground. "I love you..." she spoke softly as Mark pressed his lips against her ever so soft ones, mostly likely-no... For sure the last time.

What was really mere seconds felt like long hours as if time was frozen for the two, he longed that the world would end right now or this could last forever...

But maybe the world did end, that's what some people been saying since the dead starting to start popping up and wander around eating the flesh of the innocent. It was pretty much the end of the world but now it was the start of a new whole world to him.

Soon they eventually ended the kiss, the sweet taste of Lilly's lips now forever fading away as Mark gaze into her brown eyes for the last time as she lay back on her back, the couple both blinked back tears as Mark gripped the blade firmly in his hands and rolled up Lilly's shirt revealing her pale swollen belly and a protruding navel. His hands trembled as he rested the hand which was free from the grip of the knife on her soft skin.

"Mark...take good care of him..." Lilly spoke softly as Mark forced a smiled as his eyes started to water up with tears again.

"Or her..." he joked and forced a dry laugh. "I' promise..."

He inhaled sharply then pressed the knife into the skin of her stomach; the worst scream she screamed yet, the gun fire from outside wasn't helping nor was the blood that started to drip and stain his arms. He exhaled shakily as he sliced deeper across her stomach, her cries of pain getting louder as more blood stained.

'_I'm sorry.'_

He cut deeper into her halfway across her belly as the room slowly seemed to become silent her screams fading just like the taste of her kiss. He lost her... he lost Lilly...

He swallowed back bitter vomit as he looked at the cut; this was what she wanted...

Taking a deep breath his slipped both of is already blood soaked hands into the cut he had made.

Did he cut in the right place? How would he be able to tell the baby apart from her organs? Would it even be alive?

'_No, it has to be alive.'_

The feeling of her insides was enough to cause unwanted vomit to pour from his mouth but he was able to keep it down somehow.

He was pilot not a doctor as well as an only child he never even held a baby before, what was he even suppose to be feeling for?

He froze feeling what he could make out to be a little leg? Or was it some kind of organ?

He took in another deep breath and got a firm grip on what he hoped was his child and pulled.

It took shear seconds and Mark found himself frozen like ice.

There it was...

Legs, arms, ears and eyes and everything else...his child, his and _Lilly's child._

It was so silent, the room, the child and himself. Weren't babies supposed to cry? It was too quiet for him, even the gun shots from outside weren't ringing. His breathing raced as he reached over for what he hoped was the most decently clean blanket on the bed and wrapped the bloody newborn desperately trying to keep it warm and get it to cry.

'_Cry, come on!.' _He pleaded in his mind. He already lost his girlfriend he wasn't ready to lose this kid too, he didn't what Lilly's death to end in vain.

Nothing...

it just the quietness of the room, Mark shook his head in disbelief. "No..." he whispered as the door swung open and hit the motel wall with a 'thud' causing Mark to quickly jerk around, holding the newborn close to his chest. Thankfully to his relief it wasn't a member of that drunken group but a blood and sweat stained Kenny.

"Kenny!" Mark exclaimed as Kenny's eyes widen in horror and shock as he saw the bloody mess his mouth hung open as the fisherman's eyes met the former military woman's body. Mark felt his body tremble as he held the infant closer to his chest. "I-I couldn't save them..." he voice cracked as Kenny's eyes widen more from seeing the bundle in Mark's arms he rushed over to his side.

"No." He bluntly said taking the newborn from Mark. "We ain't losing anyone else!" he declared using the as he quickly rubbed the blanket against the newborn. "Come on little fella..." he coaxed refusing to give up.

It seemed like hours until a small cry left the infant's mouth.

"Oh thank god." Mark said exhaling since he felt like he was holding his breathing. It was alive...

"I-I'll take him to Kat!" Kenny stated as Mark gave a nod of approval as Kenny got up and rushed outside."KAT!" he hollered dashing off as Mark smiled weakly, his and Lilly's baby was alive.

'_Lilly...'_

He glanced over to her lifeless body. Blood loss on his guess, he was no doctor was she even really dead? Or was she a little bit alive but suffering dearly.

He reached inside his jacket pocket; he stood up finding his legs felt like they were boneless and aimed a handgun at his lover's head. Dead or just barely alive? she should have never died like this; he couldn't picture life without her now...she didn't even get to meet their child.

"_Goodbye..."_

That final gunshot filled the room it almost sounded like it echoed but Mark couldn't tell if that was real or just in his head, this seemed like a nightmare...he wished his was.

He dropped the gun, it landed on the ground with a light 'thud' like the gunshot its echo filled the room but once again he couldn't tell if it was in his head or real.

He slowly turned around to leave the motel room that would forever carry haunted and horrific memoires for him and maybe everyone else and found himself face to face with a pale as a ghost Larry Caul.

Lilly's father...

_**Ta-da chapter two! I hoped you enjoyed and please review, reviews keep me motivated even if it's just "Cool" or "Nice" it means a lot. Also is anyone out there on ? I was wondering if someone would like to draw a cover for this? PM me and were talk. I can pay points too.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's chapter three~! I hope your all enjoying this fanfic so far. **_

_The strong scent of lukewarm body fluids stained the stiff brown bed sheets not that bothered the sleeping couple they basically knew every inch of each other's body by touch, sight, smell, and taste they were quiet familiar with these scents and the feel of the each other's body fluids . A pair of ice blue eyes slowly cracked open fighting off tiredness from the passionate and lustful night from before, which Mark could happily remember every single detail. The way there tongues collided with each other's, his lips trailing down her neck leaving arrays of pink hickeys on her pale skin as their moaning orgasms pleasure that they were barely able to keep down and awake everyone. More or less Larry Caul which the former pilot knew could easily snap his neck with his hand tied behind his back if he ever found him and her daughter together in a romantic passionate frenzy like the night before. Judging the fact he haven't come bursting in the motel room yet and strangled him by his neck he took it his and Lilly's relationship when unknown to Larry as well as the rest of the motor inn group._

_The curtains were open just a crack to allow a single ray of sunlight into the room, just enough so he could spot his silver glasses which laid on the nightstand on the side of the bed where his girlfriend Lilly Caul slept deep in slumber her neck covered his pink hickeys which varied in size and how deep the shade of pink was. A warm smile spread across his face, she truly had the face of an angel and it would be a sin if he were to awake her by mistake, honestly if the raven harried man could he would just gaze at her lovely face while Lilly slept, she was truly a beautiful woman if only they didn't have the unfortunate luck of getting together while the world was in the state it was._

_He tried to get up only to see his left hand was tied with white cloth. He sighed but allowed himself to let out a small chuckle. Lilly had her kinks and knowing her dominating personally he was surprise that he didn't think of her as a bonage fan earlier. Yes, Lilly did have her kinks and he couldn't care less about what they were as long as he had her he would go along with anything, plus he enjoyed her kinks as well and the little sex games they played. Such as the time Lilly tied him to the bed frame and she had to get him to say her name as she toyed around with him, of course she won. It was impossible not to moan Lilly's name while they had intercourse together she even let him had a go and tie her up while he had to get her to say his name. It took longer mostly because Lilly was hated to lose but eventually she gave in and they both agreed they both won their little game together._

_He tried to undo the knot himself but he didn't have much luck only making it tighter on his wrist creating a scarlet ring around his wrist. He bit into his lower lip and attempted again to untie the white linen keeping his left wrist stuck but of course the ended in vain. Both of them having a military branch job career in was only natural either of them would know a few things about restrains, oddly enough Lilly only worked a desk job while he was a pilot both jobs wouldn't really have any need to learn the art of tying knots however his girlfriend seemed to know how to tie some tricky ones off by heart. He sighed and gave up on trying and shifted his gaze to her sleeping face...it would a real shame if he were to awake her from her slumber but he would like his glasses to be able to see his surroundings better._

_Figuring his right arm was long enough to reach his much beloved glasses he reached for them only to realise the length of his arm was too short. (Math was never his thing) he sighed and attempted again to reach them feeling as if he was stretching himself to his limited he was needed to reach a little more to finally grab a hold of his glasses. It was a natural thing for him to be rather klutzy in the morning's so of course his body gave away and sent his face crashing into his girlfriend's humble sized breast. Lilly awoke with a small yelp as her brown eyes popped open this scene. Her gazed shifted downwards to see Mark's face shoved into her breast. She let out an annoyed sigh._

"_A bit early for motor boating don't you think?"She mused in both humor and annoyance for she was in no mood for being awoken but found this humorous._

_Mark lifted his head out of Lilly's cleavage and of course a rosy pink blushed appeared on his pale cheeks as he smiled weakly. "Sorry, I was...a little tied up." He stated gesturing to the white linen cloth that kept his left wrist bond to the wooden bed frame making him incapable of doing much movement. Lilly stifled a small laugh and gave the pilot a friendly pat on the head. _

_Mark rolled his blue eyes, this was another reminder why he was the one who was usually tied up during intercourse if they were in the mood for one of their kinks, they tried many sort of kinks and other fetishes some worked out better than others, some he liked, some she liked, some they both liked and some they wished they never tried. A favorite of his was the time Lilly didn't give him any rations which left him feeling hungry and irritable throughout the day until night had fallen and she asked him to retreat with her for another lustful night, he was ordered to wait until she was ready and boy was he in for a surprise when she stepped out in lingerie made of colorful candies, God knows who she was able to obtain something like that while the world was in its shitty state. Knowing they would only have one chance to enjoy a kink like this they both when all out, she allowed him to lick and eat the candies off of her and by the time they were done the lingerie was nothing but a bunch of strings._

"_Alright I got you." She said a sly smirk on her face as she fingers worked like magic as they untied the knot that kept him bound at incredible speeds without having to stop and think about what to do next or hesitate about making a mistake. In mere seconds his wrist was free from being tied, he rubbed the sore fleshy red ring the eggshell white linen left around his wrist._

"_Thank god." He spoke as Lilly handed him his silver glasses which he slipped on. "Thanks." He added as well._

"_Well we don't need another repeat of what happened last week." She reminder him the couple both rolling their eyes skywards. Ah yes last week when it was planned Lilly would be the one tied to the bed frame Mark completely forgotten how to undo the knot when Lilly later on stated she did not wish to be bound during sex, of course Mark stalled for time but of course his girlfriend picked up on this and would of wringed his neck if she wasn't tied down, and since the brunette refused to waste supplies such as the cloth he couldn't simply cut her out. It took an hour and a half until she was free and pretty pissed at him as well._

"_Don't remind me." He mutter under his breath as Lilly stretched her long arms using the body fluid soaked blanket to cover her breast which seemed fair after the rude awaking he mistakenly cause. With better vision now that he had his glasses Mark glanced at the curtain which was open with a barely viable crack. "How early do you think it is?" he asked as Lilly shrugged tucking a lock of greasy brown hair behind her ear._

"_On my guess since I don't hear Duck driving everyone insane yet its must still be pretty early." She said through a yawn and rubbed her right eye from the tiredness from being awoken up such an ungodly hour and the night from before which cause both of them to be extremely tired and thankful either of them had the morning watch which would allow them to sleep in. "It might best if we clean ourselves up now." She announced getting up not even bothering to cover herself up with the blanket which Mark made a mental note to wash it in his spare time before Katjaa (Who usually carried out the cleaning duties such as washing clothes and blankets) got her hands on it, and chances were she would be more then aware about the scents and stains that covered the blankets. "I'm taking a shower." She said then smirked at Mark with a lustful look in her eyse for he didn't say anything for a rather long pause guessing she would just take her shower like she normally did. "Aren't you coming?" she purred as Mark grinned as she grabbed his arm and basically dragged him into the showers._

_And then..._

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD! HE KILLED HER!" roared an angry voice, everything was started to return to reality and it all became clear to Mark, he wasn't spending lusty nights alone with Lilly Caul. Those memoires were all he had left and no, not just the sex ones in their time together as a couple, they brought out the best and worst in each other's during the course of time they spend together. Talking about the air force, sharing stories about their life before and though she never told him or was too proud to say so but he felt like she could let her guard down and be able to not worry about rations, or watch duties and just act like the person she was before this, and the same applied to him as well. He felt happier with her. But now she was gone...

"JESUS LARRY-"

"HE KILLED HER! THAT SON OF A BITCH AND HIS BASTRAD CHILDKILL HER!" Larry shouted as Mark's vision cleared to take in full noticed of what was happening now. It made a mental checklist to go through everything and remember, even with the stringing pain on his cheek he managed to jot down what had happen and piece together everything. A group of trigger happy drunks invaded the motel, Lilly's water broke sending her into labor, he had to perform and attempt C-section on her... he felt his forehead drip down sweat as well as send shivers up his back. Kenny took the newborn to Katjaa then he shot Lilly...in front of her father. Christ he felt like sick to his stomach as if he would puke in the new few moments, he licked his dry lips as he slowly tried to get up from the couch he was laying on, on his guess Kenny or Lee must had carried laid him there when he was knocked out. Well knocked out was on his guess, it did make sense, he cheek was sore and Larry was the last person he saw before passing out and of course Lee told him he gotten punch by him as well.

"SHE'S WAS MY ONLY DAUGHTER! THEY KILLED HER!" yelled Larry yet again as he seemed to stumbled on his own feet. "S-she's dead..." he whispered, clearly holding back crying.

"Kat what did you give him again?" asked Kenny.

"I gave him some medicate to make him drowsy..." Katjaa replied as she turned to Lee. "Lee, could you get him to his room?" she asked. Although it was clear to anyone Larry hated Lee...And well pretty much everyone else but he gave a nod and lead a fairly drowsy Larry to his room.

Mark got up feeling the stiffness in his back from the coach; it never was all that comfy to begin with it was pretty clear the motel wasn't anything five-star with its cheap pink wallpaper, itchy blankets and the hardest of beds and seating.

Kenny's eyes shifted to Mark and quickly ran to him. "Shit, you feeling alright?" he asked as Mark lifted his hand and felt the soreness of what he guessed was a bruise left on his face from Larry. He swallowed the bitter saliva in his mouth which didn't help with the dryness in his mouth. He felt he ate a bucket of sand with how dry his throat was.

"I-I guess." He replied surprise by how the dryness affected his voice, making him sound as if he had a clog in his tone. Kenny picked up on this and handed him a bottle of water he was carrying. Mark unscrewed the white cap and tried to bring the bottle to his lips but he found his hands shook violently unable t bring the water he craved to his lips. Kenny took a hold of the bottle and slowly brought it to Mark's lips, he took small sips afraid the shakes might spread to his body causing the water to go down the wrong way. His thirst was somewhat quench his blue eyes met with Kenny's.

"D-did that really happen?" he asked his voice still sounding odd as Kenny sighed shifting his gaze to the ground.

"It did..." he choked out quietly.

There was a pause between the two men as it all sunk in for real. Lilly was dead, with the Swiss Army knife in his hands he cut her open. He cringed remembering all the blood she bled from the knife cutting into her. Then it hit him.

"The baby!" he yelled jumping to his feet, which may not had be the wisest choice since his back and other limbs were quiet stiff and sore he almost fell flat on his face, thankfully however he manage to keep his balance.

"Easy there Mark, you were just fucking knocked out!" Kenny stated. "Just lie down!" he ordered as Mark could do anything but simply lie down.

"But the-"

"She's fine Mark! Trust me." Katjaa piped in reassuring as the black haired man felt his limbs go numb.

"She?" The pilot repeated feeling his body ease up from being reassure of the child's safety.

"See for yourself." Katjaa smiled sweetly as she turned to Carley who was in a lawn chair near her motel room door, she was in a tank top with some rather bloody looking bandages wrapped around her shoulder. This also fed into Mark's relief seeing Carley was alive after the brutal attack. He felt his pulse race again seeing the familiar brown blanket he wrapped his and Lilly's child- supposedly daughter in. Swallowing back the spit in his mouth nervously as Carley noticed him and smiled warmly getting up from her chair and walked over to them."She's premature but luckily she seems to have her organs fully developed." Katjaa explained as Mark finally got a good look at the newborn when Carley was close enough.

He felt his knees go weak feeling as if he might fall over as he finally got a good look at her. She was a thin layer of dark hair and her skin looked rather pink-ish but it was just from being recently beat. It wasn't helping his heart beating heart when Carley handed him his daughter.

"I-I shouldn't-"he started nervously but found himself with his daughter in his arms. He gaze down at the bundle, his eyes soften as well as a small smile. "She's so small..." he said breathlessly.

"She feels like she weights about nine pounds, so not really." Katjaa joked as Mark chuckled along. It was true nine pound babies did run on his side, he remember when he told Lilly that.

"_You're fucking kidding me right? Your well aware I to push all that out right?!"_

He forced another chuckle remembering that little situation then it hit him.

'_Lilly...' _

"Did I did I do the right thing?"He asked to he wasn't sure exactly whom but he just wanted to know. Did Lilly really have to die in such a painful and horrible manner? Did she really have to die without even getting the chance to hold their daughter? Did Lilly Caul have a chance to be with him and their daughter If things were different? There was a long pause of silence none of them spoke for awhile. "T-here was so much blood...she wasn't coming." He added as Katjaa shook her head and place a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Mark, you never did anything wrong...if you didn't did what you did place there...they both be dead." She tried to reassure him.

"But what if we waited longer? Until things settled outside or maybe she wasn't fully dilated?!...I just..." he trailed off looking at his daughter who seemed to be asleep. He didn't blame her for Lilly's death that was just cruel and it was what Lilly wanted, for her to thrive and live in this world. He promise to take care of her and that was what he intended to do. His daughter's sleeping face cause him to smile yet again as he stroke her cheek. It felt so soft like silk...He would never blame her. After all he was the one to blame. He was the one who didn't put the condom on right that ONE time, he was the one who got Lilly pregnant, he was the one who cut open his beloved if anyone was to blame it was him.

"It's my fault..."he thought out loud despite the smile and his face he felt like he would start crying at any given moment.

"Mark, you did the right thing!" Kenny said sternly. "Katjaa was right if it weren't for you they both would had died!" he argued.

'If weren't for me she'll still be alive.'

He bitterly though but was in no mood to argue with the Florida man. "Yeah..." he lied as he sighed. The sound of footsteps broke the pause of quietness between the four of them as everyone's heads turned to see Lee Everett walking up to them after escorting Larry to his motel room. He brown eyes met with Mark 's."How is he?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Lee muttered shaking his head.

"Never though I'll see the day I would sorry for that son of a bitch." Kenny grumbled.

"No parent should ever see their child go before them..." Katjaa said quietly.

Lee's eye soon fell onto the newborn. "So...she got a name yet?" he asked as it stuck Mark, him and Lilly never talked about names for a daughter, the night before he brought it up they settled on Mason but they never got around to girls names, he though Lilly might of wanted to name her after he mother like she wanted to do with the idea of naming a son after Larry but she quickly told him to forget it, plus he never gotten the chance to ask Lilly what her mother's name was...so right now it was up to him.

"I...I haven't thought of any yet." He confessed looking at his daughter again. She looked so cute but fragile as if a single thing would touch her she would be hurt. That was most likely just the feeling of being a father for the first time, he was stroking her cheek and she didn't flinch in pain, she just slept there looking rather relax.

"You're think of one eventually." Kenny said as Clementine and Duck who were in a motel room noticed the bundle in Mark's arms and quickly rushed up to him big grins on their faces as if the motel was never attack. With their faces their large joyful eyes laid on the newborn.

"She's so cute!" squealed Clementine barely able to contain herself as she quietly clapped her hands together.

"You mean _**HE.**_" Duck 'Corrected' as Mark gave a light laugh. Duck and Clementine had been debating on the gender ever since the news that there would be another playmate for the two young children they made it clear on what gender they wanted. Not that Mark could blame them of course, not that he cared about the baby's gender as long as it was healthy but Duck and Clementine although really good friends they weren't really a match in personally. Duck was hyperactive and rambunctious and as for Clementine although she was younger than Duck she was quiet mature for her age and more gentle, it only made sense Duck would enjoy the company of a bouncing baby boy while Clementine would prefer a gurgling baby girl.

"Nope, she's right. She's a she alright." Mark announced as Clementine squealed with glee once again as Duck pouted.

"Awwww..." he whined then looked at his parents. "Are you really sure?"

"We're sure Duck." Laughed Kenny.

"Really, really, really sure?" he asked once again trying to remain hopeful for a male playmate.

"Yes Duck." Katjaa reassured again patting her son's head as he folded his arms putting once more.

"Really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"You want to hold her?" Mark offered as Duck's eyes then lit up wiping the put off pout off his face in a blink of an eye.

"Heck yeah!" he said gleefully as Kenny and Katjaa exchanged glances or worried looks, Duck wasn't the most dependable kid in the world unlike Clementine who even Lilly trusted with a flashlight when night had fallen.

"Mark, are you s-"started Kenny.

"Trust me, its fine...if I can do it I'm sure anyone can." He said as Duck open his arms eagerly as Mark help him position his arms correctly as he gently laid the small baby girl in his arms reminding him to support her neck. Duck's eyes lit up even more seeing the tiny child's face, Mark had to admit this was most likely the most careful Duck ever been with anything, it wasn't uncommon for comics books him and other group members found on runs to be crumpled the fallowing day before Clementine had gotten a chance to read them, not that she cared for comics she always like fairy tales better.

"Wow, she pretty cool!" Duck cheered as Clementine looked at the child in Duck's arms then turned to Mark.

"Can I hold her?" she asked her eye widen as if a dog begging for a treat in its owner hands.

"Of course." Mark agreed taking his daughter away from Duck and then as if did with Duck got Clementine to position her arms correctly then handed her the baby. Like Duck's Clementine's was beyond careful with her, her eyes soften as she smiled warmly.

"She's pretty." The young child commented, even bravely stroking the baby girl's cheek. "Like Lilly..." Although the child was born barely an hour ago and it might be too early to tell whom the child took after the most in looks Mark had to admit his daughter did make him think of Lilly Caul. "What's her name?" Clementine asked.

"I haven't thought of one." Mark admitted.

"Name her something pretty, okay?"

Mark forced a dry chuckle. "Alright, I promise." Just then the baby girl fidgeted and yet out a small cry that then soon became a loud wail.

"Did I do something wrong?!" asked Clementine franticly.

"No sweetpea." Lee reassured the newborn was once again handed pack to Mark who was equally clueless as to what to do with the crying infant his mind was blank when it came to children, sure he looked after Clementine and Duck for a few hours if Lee, Kenny and Katjaa weren't available and he kept them busying by plying some cards games with them and watching them color but there was big difference with a kids and a baby. Thankfully Katjaa noticed just how clueless he was.

"She must be hungry." She stated as she dashed off then returned with a bottle filled with formula. It was some kind of god given miracle hey managed to find a fairly steady supply like with Larry's medication. It was just assumed Lilly would breastfeed to save the efforts of having to find formula but when they came across a few boxes of it they took some in case her milk dried up.

The pilot took held of the bottle.

'_Just put the bottle in her mouth, its as easy as that...right?' _

He though, God if things were back to normal he would had taken a shit ton of parenting classes, he took child care on time in high school but after nearly fainting from watching a video on child birth he requested to be switched to biology where he found cutting open frogs was a lot less gross then changing diapers. He slowly lifted the nipple of the bottle to the newborn's mouth gradually placing the rubber nipple of the bottle into the child's open mouth. The crying infant stopped as soon her she close her tiny lips on the nipple and started drinking away. He sighed in relief; maybe he would screw up as a dad that much after all.

"We...we uhh dug a grave." Kenny started clearing his throat. "If ya like to say a few words..." he offered. "We already buried her...for Larry's stake." He finished those last three words in a rather bitterly. Mark took a deep breath he wished his last time seeing Lilly wouldn't have her covered in blood with a deformed stomach and a bullet through her skull but it was all he had left...

"S-sure..." he choked out.

"I can watch her..." Katjaa offered.

"Thanks..." he replied handed the newborn to Katjaa who returned to feeding her.

"The gave isn't too far from here...come on." Kenny said as him and Lee went on ahead with mark slowly trailing behind as they left the motel and walked through the dreary woods.

His legs felt as though they weighted a ton, they felt so heavy to move he felt like he would almost collapse onto the grassy surfaced which was covered in dead leaves which had fallen from the fall weather. What day was it even? Most likely around October or it was nearing November, but the day was what worried Mark, He wanted to know everything about his daughter, her weight, length and extract birthday...all he knew was it in the fall...that's all he had to go on. He could never offer her anything that a child should have, cartoons, gifts from Santa, new toys, a dog or even something as simple as treating her to a sugary snack. Lilly and he make a choice to keep her but maybe they were just being selfish and were looking only for what they wanted, they wanted to keep her but for what? He loved their daughter...it may had only been mere seconds since they met but he loved her but was it selfish to have a child when the world was like this? Where was the joy a child could have? How could he kept his and Lilly's daughter innocent like a child should be in this world.

"Here it is..." Lee said quietly with a hint of gloom in his tone as Mark found himself face to face with Lilly Caul's grave. He eyes lowered on the grave, a patch of unearthed dirt mean this was where she was buried, a small rock served as a tombstone and a few rather dead looking flower which were clearly dying from the fall weather were placed but either way he found he flowers to look rather beautiful...although he longed to place roses or any sort of beautiful flower on the grave he had none to offer,and plus most of the flowers in the fall were most likely too dead looking to be used.

"I..." Kenny trailed off then removed his hat glancing down at Lilly's grave. "I know we never got alone much, but you looked out for my family when I wasn't around and I intend to return the favor..." he whispered then glanced at Mark.

"You...want to say anything?"

"No thanks, we already said goodbye..." Mark's sighed kneeling down running a hand over the stone that served as a tombstone, god he missed her more than anything...she never even got to met their daughter...he wondered if Lilly though of about that during that dreaded time. He sighed again before getting up. "Let's go...Walkers might be around..." he said lowering his head as Lee and Kenny glanced at each other with uncertainly in their eyes but kept silent. Mark knew this was hardly the time to grieve despite how much he wished he could just breakdown right here right now in front of Kenny and Lee and blame whatever came to mind as he screamed in a fit of rage but he had to remain calm and collected for his daughter's sake. It annoyed it that he haven't thought of a name for her yet, Of junior after Lilly might had sounded pretty cheesy, Of course Lilly never mention any girl names, the only name she suggested was naming a son after Larry but she side that aside...He pondered a name both he and his lost love would enjoy. He had a feeling Lilly would have wanted to name her something that wasn't too long but was unique and pretty sounding. He raised his head seeing the motel up ahead and Carley opening the gates which was two dumpsters that was able to keep the Walkers out.

'_For now...'_ he darkly though. His eyes darted around until he finally seen Katjaa who still was the baby girl in her arms. He walked over to her and gazed down at the infant. God she was beautiful...

"How is she?" he asked as Katjaa smiled.

"Just fine, fell asleep as soon as she polished off her bottle." The former vet informed in as he took his daughter away from her.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted stroking her head. God, she was perfect in everyway...it was pure luck she was born healthy with the lack of food and proper medical supplies. He smiled then glanced over at Larry's motel room.

"Should I-"

"Do what you need to need Mark...family's important, and it's like you say, got to stick together to survive." She stated but it was clear there was uncertainly in her eyes if confronting Larry was right now was the best of choices, not like Mark could blame her but it was what Lilly would had wanted. They were family after all now. "You want me to look after her again?" she offered.

"Nah..he's going to meet her at some point...might as well be now." He replied and glanced at the door to Larry's room. Was he afraid? Maybe..Larry can be an asshole...well he is an asshole but he's above hurting a kid.

'_Mark for fucks sake he blames you and her for his own daughter's death! What are you expecting him to be Grandfather of the year and spoil her to death?'_

That voice echoed in his head, it would be easy to just avoid Larry and act like he wasn't part of his family now but that would just be easy, and sometimes you got to choose between what's right and what's easy. Plus the easy route wouldn't be fair to his daughter she deserved to know her other only living family member.

"Good luck...Mark, if you ever need anything me and Kenny are willing to lend a hand with her." She offered.

A weak smile spread across Mark's face. "Thanks, I'm going to need all the help I can get." He forced a laugh in the back of his throat then swallowed the bitter tasting spit in his mouth in his mouth and made the dreaded walk to Larry's door. His hands trembled as they reached for the brass metal doorknob and slowly turned opening the door.

"Larry?" he called out as a grunt responded his greeting, there was the elderly man sitting on the bed facing the ugly looking pink flowery wall paper.

"Get out..." he grumbled bluntly not even facing the pilot.

"I want to talk."

"Get out...you killed her, you and that bastard kid!" he snapped as his body swiftly jerked facing Mark. His eyes as usual filled with hatred and anger not as if that wasn't new but it seemed more than usual, truthfully the look in his eyes made him felt if he had the chance he would kill him with or without an child in his arms.

"Come on Larry, we're family now, its what Lilly would had wanted-"

"What the fuck do you know what Lilly would had wanted?!" he shouted jumping to his feet. "_**I**_ known her since the day she was born! _**I **_am her father! Who are you to just waltz in here and TAKE her from me?" He screamed in a fit of pure rage.

"You think Lilly would have wanted you to know your granddaughter?" he stated as Larry scowled seeing the infant in Mark's arms, he tighten his fists glaring at the bundle.

"Get it out of my sight." He said coldly.

Mark scowled as he turn around to left but stopped and looked back at Larry.

"Her name is Lara."

_**End of chapter three! I hoped you liked it so far! Also I know there a few ways to say Lara but the way you say Lara is the way you say Lara in Tomb Raider 2013 game. (I'm guessing La-Ra?)**_

_**Any who please review and fave if you wish for more!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Whoa chapter four, hope all you readers out there are ending Flesh and blood, also sorry taking so long to update, I have to on something for Tumblr, so enjoy._**

_'You don't know what you have until it's gone...'_

Where that quote came from didn't matter but it could be true. Looking back on his life he did seem to take things for granted...not like he meant to. He doubt anyone did but now he wished he didn't so much take the life he had before for granted. He wished he didn't forget to call his parents the Friday night before everything happen when he promise himself he would, he wished he walked his pet dog he had as a child more, he wished he kept in contact with his high school buddies but most of all he wished the side of the bed wasn't empty. You don't know what you have until it's gone but he KNEW what he had and now she was long gone and he knew she was dead and that side of the bed she always slept on was empty and contain none of her warmth Lilly had.

She was gone, he knew it but he didn't want to leave the denial stage because the next stage of grieving is acceptance and although Mark knew he was most likely on that part, she was gone, he knew it, Larry knew it, Lee knew it, Duck and Clementine knew it everyone knew it ...Lilly Caul was dead but even knowing that and maybe even accepting it he still woke up every single damn morning expecting to see her sleeping right next to him on her side of the bed sleeping soundly, and if not that he was just expecting her to come, like she was just in the bathroom and would join him in bed shortly, or she was outside doing watch and would be back in a few hours...but it all ended in vain, she was never coming back and although he wished he could deny it forever he was sick of bouncing between denial and accepting she was gone, some days he wished o stay in denial forever where others he wished he could stay accepting to her death. A cry ended the peace, denial or not he had more important things to do.

Mark lifted the blankets off of him and got up walking over to a small cardboard box that served as a crib, it was decorated in crayons and markers by Clementine and Duck which had pictures of flowers, animals and LARA drawn on the sides. "I'm up, I'm up." He said through a yawn picking up the sobbing infant who had grown over the past seven months. "Shhh, it's alright." He attempted to sooth the crying baby. Of course over the months it was now clear his beloved daughter Lara looked so much like her mother Lilly. Same skin tone, same dark brown hair, same nose...expect for her eyes...whenever Mark looked at her eyes they were the same shade of blue as his. Eventually Lara's crying stopped, The former pilot sighed then glanced outside hearing the sound of Clementine and Duck happily playing in the much missed warm weather of spring. "I think it's about time we show our faces, what do you think chicky?" he asked as his daughter gurgled reaching out and grabbed his glasses, he let out a small smile and gently got her tiny grip off of his glasses. "These are the only ones daddy's got." He laughed kissing her head. "Don't break them okay?"

He saw no need for his leather jacket with this warm spring weather but grabbed it anyway in case Lara acted fussy, and with the lack of proper baby toys to entertain the young girl he was grateful he found Lara taken a liking to his jacket. (Even if he had to wash it more often if Lara started sucking it) turning the door knob he walked outside already feeling the warm sunlight warm him up. He plopped down on one of the couches set outside to make keeping an eye on the children a bit more easily.

Lara waved her pudgy fist happily as she cooed with glee, the raven haired man smile. It was just pure luck he was able to keep her healthy and happy for so long with no doctors, proper baby supplies or any parenting books all he had was the helpful advice from Kenny and Katjaa had being parents themselves and sometime even Lee offered him useful tips, although he had no children he had been looking after a Clementine for a long time now. The young baby grabbed a hold of the leather jacket and played around with it, waving as much as the jacket her tiny hands could hold, she giggled playfully the blabbered, Mark as well as everyone else (aside from Larry) was eagerly awaiting her first words.

"How's she doing?" asked Kenny as he walked up to the Mark and Lara.

"She's doing great, eats like a horse and keeps her daddy awake at night." Mark laughed dryly as Lara as usually was using his beloved jacket as a pacifier, he made to a mental note to wash it yet again. "She looks so much like Lilly."

"She got your eyes."

"Chances are she's going to have to wear glasses." He chuckled. "Runs on my side of the family, bet during the teen years she's going to be begging for contacts." He added.

His blue eyes then darted to Larry who had been surprisingly quiet (Well quieter than usual even if he had a yelling fit at Lee or Kenny over rations and work not getting done) he was perched on top of the RV roof (Also surprisingly he was able to climb up there since he did tend to complain that he had a sore back) keeping watch, shortly after the death of his daughter Larry tried to keep her routine that Lilly enforced at the motel. Of course the relationship between him, Larry haven't changed no matter how hard Mark tried, if Larry had to hate Mark let him he couldn't care less and besides Larry seemed to hate everyone no matter how hard anyone tried to get along with him. But he knew that his girlfriend would had at least wanted him to acknowledge his own granddaughter, he had no right to blame an innocent baby girl who had done nothing wrong...But no matter how many times the others reassured Mark that it wasn't his fault that his beloved girlfriend Lilly Caul had died in such a cruel and painful manner but he knew the truth, it was his fault...that ONE time he and her were in such a rush to have another round of sex he was the one who forgot to pick up Lilly's birth control on that run in Macon- Not to say they didn't use other birth control methods, condom, vaginal rings, hell Lilly even tried something caused douching, they were always careful when it came to safe and protected sex and always used one or more methods during sex, but that ONE goddamn time they didn't have their safety net he forgot to grab a box of birth control and in the rush to have sex he pick the condom on wrong so it easily broke hence a pregnancy...that one time he fucked up and they didn't even know the condom failed until Lilly told him the news of her pregnancy a scare for both of them, if only they knew they would have been able to fetch the morning after pill for her but of course it was too late, a pregnancy is basically signing your life away to the grim reaper in this day and age with the dead being up and running eating the living, he didn't blame Lara for Lilly's death, he wasn't that cold if anyone was to blame it was him after all he was the one who forgot...but he didn't have time to spend the rest of his life grieving he had a daughter to look out for and keep safe and raise.

"Ah, the dreaded teens years." Kenny laughed. "If you think the terrible twos are bad wait till the teens years come along, used to have a few friends with teens themselves they say I'm the lucky one." He chuckled as Mark weakly chuckled as Lara fidgeted waving her fists cooing happily along her blue eyes bright with excitement dropping the handful she had of Mark's jacket then turned her head upon the sound of footsteps.

"Your turn to do watch." Ordered Larry grumpily and full of bitterness to Kenny shoving the rifle to Kenny avoiding eye contact with Mark and Lara, when it wasn't yelling at Mark he acted as if he nor Lara existed like they we just dust that has been swept under a rug. Of course everyone picked up on Larry's behavior, and they dared not mention his granddaughter or Mark unless they were telling him who had been taking watch or going on a run. Even the kids like Duck and Clementine were wise enough for their young age not to talk about little Lara whenever he was within an ear shot. A strong family orient person like Kenny was always angered by this; his motto was _"Family's important!"_ And desperately tried to improve the relationship between them, maybe it was just because Kenny had a son of his own and knew despite how much him and Lilly bickered over how things should be run at the motel he did say while at her grave he would protect her family...maybe that meant Larry as well? It was a blur to Mark why the former fisherman tried when this didn't involved him but it was pointless to argue with him and after all he and his wife done to help him with Lara.

Kenny gritted his teeth and took the rifle. "You know Larry, Mark would be able to do watch more often if **SOMEBODY ** helped him looked after their grandchild." He boldly stated as the black haired man gulped, Kenny and Larry always bumped heads and yes maybe it would be nice if someone else besides Kenny, Katjaa and even Lee helped looked after Lara since all three of them had duties to perform at the motel and since the arrival of Mark and Lilly's daughter Mark had his hands full raising her even with the help of others and he wished he could be pulling more of his weight around the motel rather than trying to keep a fussy baby entertained.

Larry then glared at the three of them more or less Mark and the baby in his arms. "Well maybe if that asshole and his bastard kid didn't kill my ONLY daughter I would!" he snapped angrily, Mark bit into his cheeks it was pointless trying to get between them and try to calm the fight with Lara know being fussy and waving her fists around wildly and cooing little blabbers which certainly wasn't helping this situation...and it certainly didn't help when at the moment Lara said her first words.

"L...Larry!" the young dark brown haired baby cooed happily without a care in the world. A silence fell between the three men until Larry turned around in a huff and a string of swears under his breath as Kenny walked away silently to take watch, Mark felt his face paled then got up with Lara in his arms to return to his motel room.

**_End of chapter four, I hope you guys are enjoying Flesh and blood so far. Please review, reviews mean the world to me._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter five~! Hope your enjoying the story so far, enjoy._**

The soft crunch of autumn leaves echoed softly between each footstep that was taken through the seemingly empty and quiet woods, with nothing aside from the company of beautiful trees with their leaves of scarlet red, sunset orange and gorgeous shades of golden yellow and the light crisp air that the military man and the teacher breathed in and exhaled, it would had almost been called a peaceful or relaxing morning if the pressure to hunt for animals that dwell in the forest for food wasn't so stressful on the two men. Lee raises his hand, an order to pause for the moment. Mark stopped in his tracks next to Lee Everett, a rifle in his firm grip as well as hunger pains that were causing his thoughts to shift from food to hunting every few seconds. The sound of stepping on the crisp leaves subsided as a new sound filled the woods. A chomping sort of noise that ruin the peaceful forest atmosphere the woods offered. It clearly did not belong to any animal Mark knew of that could possibly dwell in the tree filled land; it could only mean one thing to the two hunting men...a walker.

With Lee's axe firmly in the grip of his hands he went on ahead, judging by the sound there was only one Walker to be bothered with so risking a loud gunshot to attract other walkers rather than the quietness the axe offered which had other uses such as being used for cutting lumber and a tool to built the fence. Mark fallowed behind Lee to wherever the noise was once again the crunch of autumn leaves started to fill their surrounding with a quiet noise that wouldn't attract walkers much too both men's relief.

He kept fallowing behind Lee's until he pause, both men stopped and the chomping noise was certainly closer, much closer. Without the need for words Lee pointed up ahead where there was a familiar figure and not to mention scent of someone that used to be human. Every time Mark was near one of those things it made him want to vomit the second the smell of rotting flesh and decay entered his nose and every time he looked at those walkers knowing there were once human it made him sick to his stomach. Lee made his way up to a thick brush and with a swift and powerful swing of the axe he had found during the times Mark had not been at the motel he sent the heavy blunt blade into the walker's skull. The air forced man slowly walked up to Lee and quickly frown seeing some sort of animal the walker had been feasting upon.

"Damn it, what they get this time?" he asked mournfully.

"Looks like a rabbit." Lee replied as Mark sighed shaking his head.

"Well, that's another meal lost." He moaned.

"A rabbit's hardly a meal Mark, but I'll take it." Lee added clearly feeling equally upset over the lost of a possible meal- well hardly but food was food! They needed it more than ever now, it was hard enough when Lilly was pregnant and the group had to have smaller ration for the sake of hers and Mark's child.

"I just wish I knew for sure how much food we had left..." he said to the taller man wishfully as they turned around and returned to wandering the woods in search of animals to hunt.

"Not enough, according to Larry we just about hit the last of it." The teacher replied as Mark tighten his grip on the gun, since Lilly's cruel departure Larry had tried to keep her routine going...but with all the duties that had to be carried out by his daughter Lilly Caul he was starting to think it was affecting Larry's heart in the recent past there's been moments when Larry's heart acted up and he needed his medication which had been getting harder and harder to gather and the tension with Kenny who was still pushing the RV idea, then there was Lee who Larry never seemed to like then most likely the main cause of any distress to the elderly man's physical and mental health was none other than Mark and his daughter also Larry's granddaughter Lara, it haunted everyone when they remembered the cruel aftermath when labor of started for Lilly at the worst of times when some trigger happy drunks called an attack on the motel resulting in Mark himself having to try to perform a C-section on his beloved girlfriend. He bit until his cheeks and forced himself to stop thinking about what had happen.

"You mean Larry's lottery again?" he scoffed rolling his eyes skywards shaking his head in disapproval but humored himself with the thought of Larry being one of those lottery TV host in some kind of suit that was a bright color with a huge grin on his face as he decaled the numbers for who would win a million dollar with one of those female models in a skimpy dress waving with a fake looking grin on their face...maybe instead of a million dollars it would be a million cans of expired beans or soup.

Lee shrugged as a crow took flight and flew across the woods into a haven of trees. "Maybe you shouldn't had open the door." He suggested referring to when they first met Mark hidden away in the air force base with food which he gave to the group in return to stay with the others and be part of the motor inn.

"Yeah, then I'll probably be food by now, trust me I have no regrets." He answered. "I hear Kenny's thinking about leaving the motel if he can get the RV up and running."

"Kenny won't leave us, he won't leave us."

"Yeah, I'll guess were find out...can't say I blame him though did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old man's deal anyway? Sound like he has a problem with you in practical, didn't he punch you in the face once?" the pilot mused in humor going on ahead.

"Knocked me flat." He muttered bitterly fallowing the glasses wearing man.

"What's his deal with you anyway?" Mark asked since he could understand the unneeded hate the former military man had on him and Kenny but never why he seemed to hate Lee almost if not more than Mark. A crisp but cold fall breeze blew through the forest causing Mark to shiver and cause an array of goose bumps to appear onto his arms, he wished he had his jacket when he was hunting now but left it back at the motel so right now he was nothing to keep the upper half of his body warm aside from a cotton light blue t-shirt.

"He thinks' I'm dangerous ...that I might shoot him down."

"Well he hasn't seen you shoot." Mark mused yet again in humor but shivered again.

"Should have brought your jacket." Lee comment upon seeing the goose bumps scattered on Mark's arms. As Mark looked down at himself and sighed.

"I had to give it to Lara, only think I could think of to make sure she's alright." He confessed.

"How's she doing by the way?" asked the professor.

"She's fine, just a bit scared since one of those walkers got a little too close to the wall." He replied remembering when Lara first saw a walker, the fear in the young child's eyes...it broke Mark's heart knowing he could never give her a normal childhood with Saturday morning cartoons, gifts from Santa on Christmas or even the simplest joy of building a fort from couch cushions and pillows never less he appreciated Lee asking about Lara's well being but of course no matter how many times he reassured his daughter he would be fine while outside of the motel (Which could be a lie even though how many times he came back in one piece since there would always be the possibility of him not coming back)

He blue eyes lowered to the leaf covered ground remembering when he went to hunt this fallowing morning.

_"But daaaaaad do you have to go?" whined a six year old child, the once tiny baby girl now grown into a young child with wavey locks of dark brown hair and bright blue eyes framed with glasses looking up at her father with pleading eyes as she begged him to stay._

_Mark sighing and kneel down to his daughter's level, it was always like this when he had to go hunting or on a run in Macon. "I have to chicky, daddy has to get you food." _

_"I'm not hungry!" Lara lied but at the moment her stomach growled in hunger, both Mark and Lara's eyes sadden...food was becoming more and more rare to find and rations had been getting smaller with each passing day...there was times his daughter would get nothing and he gave her his rations he was given to keep her healthy and decently fed, although it meant he was weaker and suffered hunger pains but he had no choice._

_"Daddy will be fine, don't worry." He tried reassuring her patting her head of dark brown hair, the young child's eyes watered up with tears._

_"But what if one of those walkers get you? Please don't go!" she pleaded basically flinging herself into Mark's chest and wrapped her small arms around hm. "Can I come? Pleeeeeeeease?" she whimperedas Mark sighed and hugged his sobbing daughter._

_"I'm sorry chicky, you can't come." He said as Lara buried her face in her father's leather jacket. An idea hit the former pilot as he carefully broke away from the hug. "How about this?" he started as Lara rubbed her eyes. "You can wear my jacket whenever I go out okay?" he bargain, Lara was still attached to his jacket, sort of been that way since her birth, she was still attached to the jacket in a way that sort of reminder him of Lilly, no matter how much she tried to hid it he knew just how much she loved his jacket. _

_'Like mother like daughter.'_

_"Really?" Lara's eyes lit up with delight her tears fading instantly as Mark nodded and unzipped his jacket helping Lara put it on over the red and sweater she wore, it was rather big for her and could easily maybe serve as a dress since it cover the blue pants she wore. "Thanks dad!" she said happily and once again threw her arms around Mark who smile and hugged back._

_"Nothing going to happen to me alright? I promise."_

_"Cross your heart and hope to die?"_

_"Cross my heart hope to die and stick a needle in my eye." Mark said as his place a kiss on Lara's forehead._

A crow then perched itself onto a thin branch up in the trees, thinking with his stomach rather than his head Mark kneeled down and took aim with his rifle.

"It's a long shot, I hate to risk the noise." Lee warned.

"Trust me, if I don't think I can make the shot I won't." Mark replied perhaps Lee was right, a crow was hardy a meal but the hunger pains he was enduring was driving him crazy and he was getting weaker from lack of food and with weakness came the possibly of not being able to protect Lara.

He place his finger on the trigger and pulled, a gunshot was fired from the other end, but it seemed he was only off by the littlest of aim, the bird was startled rather then shot and flew away in a hurry. Mark open his mouth to speak then suddenly a loud bloodcurdling scream filled the woods.

"What that Kenny?!" Mark asked as it sheer seconds they two men took off running to where the screaming was. Shit...did Kenny screw up or something? He had seen enough blood to last a lifetime.

They ran through the forest at great speeds as the screams of ain grew louder and louder with each passing second. They two men ran until they reached not Kenny but two rather young looking teenagers and an older man.

"Jesus!" The taller brown haired one exclaimed as Mark cringed at the scene, the older man had his leg trapped in some kind of contraption that looked like a bear trap.

The older man let out a scream of pain as the two teens noticed Lee and Mark behind them and went into a panic.

"Oh Shit! No, No...Please don't kill us we just want to help out teacher! We're leave I swear!" pleaded the shorter black haired boy.

"Lee!" called the familiar gruff tone of Kenny as he came rushing up to the gruesome scene in front of the group. "You guys okay?"

"G-get it off!, Get it off, god damn it, get it off!" the man cried in pain.

"Travis, maybe they can help!" offered the tallest one of the people in the situation.

"These might be the same people who raided our camp and we barely got away from that!" The teen known as Travis replied sharply to the other teen.

"What guys?" Mark asked, the group haven't seen any other people aside from walkers (If those counted) in six goddamn years! Who else was living out here?

"Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?" Kenny question in shock as he fully process the situation the trio of a teacher and two students.

"What the hell happened?" Lee asked.

"Mr. Parker said we should stay off the streets we tried to be careful but-" The brown haired teen explained but was cut off from a dreadful moan of pain and discomfort from the teacher known as Mr. Parker.

Mark bit into his cheek, this scene was cruel why there was even a bear trap here in the first place? Was there another group of hunters out here? If so chances were they weren't the brightest if they used a bear trap for hunting with walkers everywhere and less animals a walker could easily be trapped as opposed to a animal like a rabbit.

"Lee, this is fucked up we got to help!" He persisted Lee as the taller teens eyes looked at then pleadingly.

"Please-"

"Ben, shut up! My dad was in special forces ,I know what I'm doing!" Travis snarled at the other teen known as Ben.

"J-just see if you can get him out! After that you can us or whatever, I don't care! Please!" he pleaded again in sheer fear as anyone would be.

"We got to get him out of there." Lee ordered Mr. Parker's eyes darted to the motel group.

"Oh god, thank you!" he said through his cries of pain.

"Fine, but you gotta hurry." Warned Kenny as the former air force worker kneeled down the to trap to get a better look, he was fairly knowledgeable in the contraption department given his job as a pilot and seen bear traps being used on those hunter wilderness TV shows he used to watch, refreshing his memory on how the host undid the trap remembering there was a release latch somewhere, he froze in horror to see there was no release latch.

"Lee, this trap's been altered. There's no release latch!" he exclaimed in horror finding it hard to picture why someone would use a bear trap without a latch to free the captured animal, without it hunting would be more bloody then needed.

"oh no..." Travis said breathlessly in fear as the sound of moaning Walker drew nearer and nearer.

"Shit, walkers! Its now or never Lee!" Kenny shouted

"Pleas...get me out of this..." the teacher groaned looking quiet pale and faint from the shock of the situation.

"Keep those walkers off of me." Lee ordered as me and Kenny gave a quick nod and we both took aim at oncoming walkers. It seemed no matter how many they had to killed two more appeared out of thin air, food was not the only thing that was running low, ammo was also a problem ...it was sort was like a rule that they never talked about but all fallowed to only use guns for hunting or in situation that was either killed or be killed. A another array of gunshots fired, bring back some rather horrifying memoires for Mark. Sure after Lilly's death he was okay with shooting but so much at one time? It was just like the attack on the motel years ago. The walkers as the attackers, the gun fires, and David's cries of pain as Lilly screaming as her labor processes.

_'Get it together Mark.' _His mind warned him, now that not the time to dwell on that he had to pay attention he couldn't afford not to.

_'Jesus, what's taking Lee so long?' _

A loud sound of metal clashing cause the pilot to turn around and witness Lee making a failed attempted to cut the chain of the trap off.

"We used that in the air force, you're not going to get it off that way!" He warned before turning back around to shoot more walkers. Hearing Lee sigh as he then spoke.

"Looks like I'm going to have to cut you out..." he said dreadfully as Mark flinched, glad it wasn't him with the axe.

"NO! T-try the trap again anything! PLEASE!"Begged the teacher and in mere seconds another horrible scream echoed through the woods as Mark bit into his cheeks hearing the axe come in contact with the teacher's leg once, twice followed by another round of screams and gun fire then a third time with more screams then lastly. The glasses wearing man turned around in shock of the bloody scene in fornt of them.

"Is...he-"

"He just passed out, grab him and go!"Lee ordered as Kenny grabbed Mr. Parker and carried him off. The pilot turned his head to see a puking Travis and a small group of walkers heading his way.

"LOOK OUT!" Lee screamed as Travis turned around to see the ground, with his eye full of fear he fell backwards.

"T-TRAVIS!" Yelled Ben as Mark took aim and fire a shot.

"COME ON!" He urged as Travis got his footing back and ran off fallowing the others.

Uncertain about if the teacher could be saved or not there was something worst to come upon the hunting group's arrival with these newcomers.

_'Larry's gonna be pissed.' _

End of chapter five, hoped you liked it also I the next chapter we mostly been reading about Mark, WELL next chapter were be reading about Lara ;D I plan to switched third person viewpoints in the next chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
